Mémoires de nos pères
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Les jours se sont enfuis mais certains instants demeurent. Non, ils n'ont jamais été amis mais il n'est jamais trop tard non plus. IsshinRyuuken
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens ! Après un mois de silence radio me voilà de retour sur vos ondes, désolée pour vous mais chez moi c'est la joie, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir posté depuis super longtemps, genre... pfiou au moins 32 jours, c'est fou U.U  
Malheureusement pour vous je vous poste pas une fic très... normale. En effet, aujourd'hui sur vos écrans : une fic expérimentale. Je m'essaye à de nouveau genres et là le style est un pau spécial, j'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas trop ^^".  
J'ai découpé l'histoire en deux chapitre: la soirée puis la journée qui suit, le rating ne compte que pour la première partie (je devrais arrêter de mettre les lemons en première partie, je suis sûre que yen a qui viennent pas lire la suite après xD). Bon, je me répète, c'est un peu spécial mais l'histoire m'est venue d'un coup sans que je sache comment pourquoi et j'avais très envie de l'écrire, d'autant que j'adore ces deux personnages.

**Personnages:** Isshin Kurosaki et Ryuuken Ishida  
**Guest stars:** Masaki, la femme de Ryuuken (encore inconnue à ce jour il me semble) et quelques malheureux cactus qui n'ont rien demandé à personne  
**Pairing:** Ca tourne autour du Isshin x Ryuuken mais il y a aussi du Isshin x Masaki et du Ryuuken x sa femme (difficile de faire autrement quand il y a des preuves telles qu'Ichigo et Uryuu pour témoigner que ces relations étaient bien réelles et consomées xD)  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo et quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'ont pas envie de changer de propriétaire (Oh et puis le titre c'est celui du film de Clint Eastwood aussi, je sais que le "nos" fait bizarre mais ça sonnait pas bien si on l'enlevait U.U)  
**Rating:** M pour ce chapitre-ci  
**Spoiler:** Un vrai gros spoiler du tome 21 cette fois !

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ma soeur pieuvre Leyounette et mille excuses pour le OOC et la qualité médiocre de la fic et surtout du style T.T

* * *

Ryuuken gémit bruyamment quand le sexe de l'autre homme toucha sa prostate pour la première fois. Ses entrailles semblaient se liquéfier sous l'effet du plaisir. Il avait oublié les sensations de la pénétration anale depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas aussi intense dans ses souvenirs.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Ishida se souvenait être entré dans le bar à contrecœur sur les demandes insistantes et répétées de son confrère. Le directeur d'hôpital se rappelait également ses quatre premiers verres et puis… Ils avaient dû continuer à boire… Ryuuken se revoyait vaguement marcher dans la rue — pas forcément très droit d'ailleurs — jusqu'à cette maison… Pourquoi était-il entré ? Son appartement lui semblait sans doute trop loin…

Ce dont il était sûr par contre, c'est que c'était le brun qui s'était le premier jeté sur lui et non l'inverse… encore que…

Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait maintenant dans ce lit, criant sous les assauts de Kurosaki comme il ne l'avait plus fait de puis longtemps.

Chaque mouvement de reins de son partenaire faisait ressurgir un souvenir et les images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il était parti ailleurs, quelque part entre passé et présent, entre rêve et réalité. Il revoyait ces jours anciens si clairement…

Sa première rencontre avec ce shinigami si insupportablement exubérant mais tellement attirant. C'était pendant sa première année de médecine, alors qu'il exerçait encore ses pouvoirs de Quincy pour affronter les hollows. Kurosaki lui avait prêté main forte lors d'un combat et avait tenu à engager la conversation après, malgré l'attitude plus que réfrigérante de l'humain. Le brun l'avait appelé son « compagnon d'armes », avait ri à ses propres plaisanteries et lui avait offert de grands et chaleureux sourires en le félicitant pour ses performances et en lui posant des questions sur les Quincys. Le shinigami avait également exprimé son envie de se battre de nouveau à ses côtés et effectivement, cette situation s'était renouvelée assez souvent par la suite malgré les tentatives répétées de Ryuuken pour éviter le capitaine shinigami qui lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

La première fois qu'il l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Il pleuvait ce jour là et Ryuuken s'était réfugié sous un abri de bus isolé après leur combat. Isshin l'avait suivi, allez savoir pourquoi, il était toujours collant de toute façon. Le Quincy ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait rien fait pour le repousser lorsque le brun avait posé une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa hanche puis ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il l'avait laissé faire…

La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. C'était en pleine campagne. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ishida était arrivé après la bataille et n'avait trouvé que le capitaine du Gotei 13, assis sur une souche — ou était-ce un banc ? Le shinigami avait dit l'attendre — « J'étais sûr que tu viendrais » — mais lorsqu'il avait tenté de se lever, Ryuuken avait réalisé qu'il était blessé. L'étudiant lui avait donc naturellement proposé de devenir son premier cobaye pour s'exercer à faire les bandages. Peut-être était-ce dans un parc finalement, car ils étaient bien près de son appartement… De toute façon, Isshin était passé à l'action dans la chambre d'étudiant du jeune homme. C'avait été douloureux… très… le Quincy s'en rappelait très bien. Il lui avait fallu deux jours avant de s'en remettre complètement — il avait dû sécher cinq heures de cours le lendemain, faute de pouvoir marcher — et ils avaient recommencé.

La deuxième fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. C'était à la sortie de la fac de médecine. Ryuuken avait eu la surprise de trouver l'officier du Gotei dans un gigai qui l'attendait devant la grille de l'école. Selon ses dires, il avait « du temps libre » — est-ce qu'un capitaine des armées de la cour avait vraiment du temps à perdre sur Terre ? — et en profitait pour lui « rendre une petite visite » et « vérifier s'il s'était remis de la dernière fois ». Leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'à l'immeuble dans lequel habitait l'étudiant… D'après ses souvenirs, Isshin avait été bien plus doux cette fois-ci, peut-être avait-il compris que le Quincy n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose… Ou bien était-ce une simple impression due au fait qu'il ne s'agissait plus de sa première fois ? Toujours est-il qu'il lui semblait que le plaisir avait été bien plus grand.

Leur séparation. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils partageaient simplement un peu de sexe de temps en temps. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter du jour au lendemain sans préavis sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait rien à redire mais Kurosaki était ce qu'on appelle « un type bien » et il n'avait pas voulu de cette ambiguïté. Lors de ses voyages sur Terre, le shinigami était tombé fou amoureux d'une jeune femme appelée Masaki et voulait sortir avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander alors qu'il était déjà « engagé » ailleurs. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Ryuuken pour se rendre compte que la fameuse Masaki était la charmante étudiante rousse qui travaillait à mi-temps chez le fleuriste situé en face de l'école de médecine. A la réflexion, c'était vrai qu'il avait trouvé bizarre que Kurosaki lui offre un cactus toutes les semaines. Le Quincy avait maudit le brun pour son honnêteté, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Il ne pensait pas que la séparation lui ferait aussi mal.

La première fois qu'il l'avait revu après qu'il l'ait quitté. C'était en pleine rue… Kurosaki était vraiment « un type bien » et il n'était jamais venu rendre visite à Masaki dans sa boutique quand Ryuuken aurait pu les voir, du moins c'est ce qu'avait cru comprendre le jeune homme. De son côté, le Quincy avait arrêté de se battre contre les hollows pour éviter de croiser son ancien amant. Ce n'était que beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'Ishida entamait sa cinquième année d'étude et qu'il se promenait avec sa désormais fiancée qu'ils se croisèrent de nouveau. Isshin était au bras de Masaki et, encore une fois, il avait entamé la conversation et, comble du malheur, les deux femmes s'étaient plutôt bien entendues, et cette amitié désastreuse avait été la cause de (trop) nombreuses rencontres par la suite. De plus, Kurosaki avait réussi, Dieu seul savait comment, à obtenir une place en 5ème année de médecine et les deux hommes s'étaient côtoyés quotidiennement, bien que l'archer fasse tout pour maintenir le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Après cela, ils s'étaient tous les deux mariés et leurs fils étaient nés la même année. Ce n'était qu'après la mort de Masaki qu'ils avaient peu à peu cessé de se voir.

Le Quincy ne pensait pas souvent à ces années passées. Cette soudaine avalanche de souvenirs le perturbait un peu. Il était cependant difficile de ne pas se remémorer cette aventure de jeunesse alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans le même lit…

Ryuuken jouit dans un cri plus fort que les autres, bientôt rejoint dans l'orgasme par Kurosaki. Le brun se retira et s'allongea à côté de son partenaire. L'alcool aidant sans doute encore un peu, Ishida se blottit contre le corps chaud de l'ex-shinigami et Isshin entoura l'autre homme de ses bras et l'attira encore plus près. Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus embrassé quelqu'un ainsi… Plus de vingt ans en fait, Ishida était le seul avec qui il avait partagé ce genre d'étreintes. Avec Masaki, les baisers avaient été tendres ou passionnés mais ils n'avaient jamais eu cette violence.

Peut-être n'était ce pas une bonne idée de pousser le Quincy vers la chambre, de le déshabiller, ou tout simplement de profiter de ce qu'il était éméché — complètement bourré était peut-être plus juste — pour le renverser sur le lit comme il le faisait … Bien que brumeux, le cerveau d'Isshin l'avertissait que le plus jeune ne serait probablement pas ravi en découvrant ce qu'ils auraient fait le lendemain matin mais l'ancien capitaine choisit d'ignorer ce point et retira la chemise d'Ishida tandis que ce dernier achevait de le débarrasser de son pantalon.

Ils furent nus en quelques minutes à peine et Isshin fit allonger Ryuuken sous lui.

Le goût et l'odeur de la peau du Quincy qu'il embrassait lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs que la tête lui en tournait un peu… à moins que ce ne soit les effets de l'alcool.

Leur première rencontre. Plusieurs gillians avaient fait leur apparition dans la ville de Karakura et le Soutaïcho avait envoyé le capitaine de la 10ème division repousser l'attaque. Son vice-capitaine était — encore ! — malade ce jour-là et Isshin était donc descendu sur Terre seul. Il ne s'était pas attendu, en arrivant sur le lieu de l'apparition des hollows, à trouver un combat déjà engagé par un jeune humain. Sans vraiment se consulter, les deux hommes avaient lutté ensemble et repoussé les esprits. Après la bataille, le brun était allé se présenter à son allié de fortune et avait donc fait plus ample connaissance avec ce petit Quincy horriblement prétentieux et si mignon.

Leur premier baiser. Un jour, sous un abri de bus qui lui paraissait loin de toute civilisation et alors que la pluie tombait à torrent, Isshin avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade avec lequel il venait de repousser une horde de hollows des plus agressifs. Il n'avait pas d'explication rationnelle à cet acte ; il en avait eu envie, tout simplement. Ishida l'avait laissé faire, sans réagir. Le shinigami avait pris ça pour un assentiment et avait ensuite déposé ce genre de chastes baisers sur la bouche du Quincy à chaque fois qu'il le quittait, en guise d'au revoir. Il avait cependant fallu longtemps avant qu'un jour, après un combat rapide et alors qu'il devait repartir très vite pour Soul Society, les lèvres de Ryuuken répondent aux siennes dans un vrai baiser. Le brun n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce jour-là précisément, ni pourquoi tout court, mais il s'était senti très heureux.

La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Des hollows avaient été signalés dans la région de Karakura et, comme d'habitude, Isshin s'était porté volontaire pour aller s'en occuper. Le capitaine disait apprécier ces petites excursions et comme la paperasse de sa division était généralement en règle — ce qui était loin d'être le cas ailleurs — Yamamoto ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à les lui accorder. Les monstres s'étaient révélés faibles et peu nombreux et le combat n'avait duré que quelques minutes à peine. Le Quincy n'avait même pas eu le temps d'arriver — et pourtant, Kurosaki avait trainé le plus possible. Un peu déçu, le shinigami s'était assis sur une grosse pierre qui traînait par là pour l'attendre. Quand l'étudiant avait enfin montré le bout de son nez, Isshin s'était levé pour l'accueillir et avait découvert en même temps que lui que les hollows, aussi faibles soient-ils, l'avaient légèrement blessé à la hanche. L'humain, visiblement inquiet, avait insisté pour qu'il vienne chez lui afin de le soigner. Une fois son bandage fait, Isshin avait embrassé Ishida pour le remercier, comme il le faisait toujours. Le Quincy avait répondu et, de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un dans l'autre, nus et haletants sur le lit.

La première fois que Ryuuken l'avait embrassé. Ils couchaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà mais ce jour là, après l'amour, l'humain s'était penché sur le brun et l'avait délicatement embrassé sur les lèvres. Ils avaient déjà partagé de nombreux baisers mais l'étudiant n'avait encore jamais pris l'initiative lui-même et Isshin se souvenait avoir eu l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons était tout à coup apparue dans son ventre.

Les innombrables fois où il l'avait attendu à la porte de l'école de médecine. Il avait pris peu à peu l'habitude de se poster devant la grille de l'université pour le voir à la sortie. Les premiers temps, il patientait presque toute l'après-midi devant l'entrée parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les horaires de son amant — tout en faisant croire audit amant qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver une fois qu'il sortait.

Le jour où il avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui. C'était un jour comme les autres, le capitaine était trop en avance et entra par curiosité chez le fleuriste en face de l'école et avait acheté un joli cactus pour Ishida qui aurait été incapable de s'occuper d'une quelconque autre plante verte — plus tard, il avait regretté son achat, quand il était tombé dessus après s'être pris les pieds dans les draps en tentant de s'extirper du lit… nu en plus ! C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Masaki pour la première fois. Après cela, le shinigami avait enrichi la collection de plantes du Quincy d'au moins un cactus par semaine…

Leur séparation. Isshin était vraiment amoureux de Masaki, plus qu'il ne le serait jamais d'Ishida mais jamais il ne se serait abaissé à le tromper. Le brun voulait « agir en homme » et avait pris son courage à deux mains pour parler à l'archer et lui expliquer les raisons de cette rupture, parce qu'il avait le droit de savoir et qu'il aurait probablement fait la même chose pour lui — c'est du moins ce qu'il se répétait pour se convaincre parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment persuadé que le Quincy aurait agi de la sorte à sa place. Il était clair pour le capitaine shinigami qu'il n'aimait pas Ryuuken comme il aimait Masaki mais l'air blasé du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La première fois qu'il l'avait revu. Isshin avait réussi à s'enfuir de Soul Society et Urahara lui avait fourni un gigai spécialement modifié pour lui. L'ex-capitaine était parvenu, en prétendant être un étudiant étranger, à se faire inscrire en médecine. En sortant de l'administration, le brun avait aperçu son ancien amant, de loin, dans le couloir Kurosaki avait eu un léger pincement au cœur mais le souvenir de Masaki l'attendant devant la porte lui avait bien vite redonné sa bonne humeur.

Se retrouver de nouveau dans le même lit qu'Ishida était certes bien agréable mais aussi un peu étrange : cela faisait si longtemps… C'était comme être brutalement tiré en arrière…

Ryuuken jouit dans un cri et se contracta autour de son amant qui ne put se contenir et éjacula en lui. Les deux hommes retombèrent essoufflés et en sueur sur le lit. Le brun enserra l'archer de ses bras avant de se laisser happer par le sommeil.

* * *

Bon, je sais pas quoi dire... la partie deux est plus longue et probablement plus drôle aussi... Celui là est bizarre, oh et au fait, si les versions ne sont pas les mêmss selon les deux où si parfois il y a des formulations étranges et pas très précises, c'est normal, c'était censé rendre l'impression des souvenirs flous et forcément subjectifs, j'espère que ça passe à peu près ^^". Une review me ferait évidement très plaisir, surtout que cette fic est assez différente de ce que je fais d'habitude donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Et sinon, en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous viendrez quand même lire le chapitre 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Aizen-sama ! (note de traduction: "oh mon dieu") Je suis vraiment désolée de poster ce second chapitre si tard ! Je sais que j'avais dit à ceux qui ont posté des reviews qu'il n'y aurait pas plus d'une semaine d'écart entre les deux chapitres mais il s'est passé tellement de choses que j'ai oublié et que je n'ai pas eu le temps quand j'y ai repensé ! Je suis vraiment désolée T.T mais avec les cours et les examens je n'ai pas eu une minute pour vous poster ça, mes plus plates excuses, vraiment !  
Merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur le premier chapitre, vous n'êtes pas nombreuses mais ça m'a fait très plaisir, je tiens beaucoup à cette fic.  
J'espère que ce deuxième et dernier chapitre ne vous decevra pas trop. Il est assez différent du premier et la fin n'est pas forcément celle que vous attendez.

**Personnages:** Isshin Kurosaki et Ryuuken Ishida  
**Guest stars:** Masaki, la femme de Ryuuken (encore inconnue à ce jour il me semble) et quelques malheureux enfants qui n'ont rien demandé à personne, j'ai nommé Karin, Yuzu et Uryuu (et puis Ichigo aussi, mais il n'apparait pas vraiment)  
**Pairing:** Ca tourne autour du Isshin x Ryuuken mais il y a aussi du Isshin x Masaki et du Ryuuken x sa femme (difficile de faire autrement quand il y a des preuves telles qu'Ichigo et Uryuu pour témoigner que ces relations étaient bien réelles et consomées xD)  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo et quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'ont pas envie de changer de propriétaire (Oh et puis le titre c'est celui du film de Clint Eastwood aussi, je sais que le "nos" fait bizarre mais ça sonnait pas bien si on l'enlevait U.U)  
**Rating:** K cette fois-ci (lisez quand même s'il vous plaît XD)  
**Spoiler:** Un vrai gros spoiler du tome 21 cette fois !

Comme pour le premier chapitre, c'est Leyounette qui l'a corrigé, merci à elle ^^.

* * *

Ryuuken fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui passait entre les rideaux à demi-tirés de la chambre. Le directeur d'hôpital remua faiblement et s'aperçut que son bras gauche reposait sur un torse nu et masculin contre lequel il était blotti, appréciant sa douce chaleur. Ishida reconnut le buste au premier coup d'œil et les souvenirs de la nuit affluèrent soudain dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu laisser tout ça arriver ? Ah oui, il était saoul… mais ça n'excusait pas tout… Kurosaki était responsable du reste !

Le coupable en question commençait justement à se réveiller, ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre.

« Salut ! lança joyeusement le brun, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil. »

Ishida ne répondit pas, lui lançant simplement un regard noir. Le brun ne sembla pas le voir et laissa retomber sa tête dans le cou de l'autre médecin qui se tendit brusquement à ce geste. Une fois sorti de sa léthargie, Isshin resserra un peu la prise de ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire et remonta le visage vers celui de l'homme aux cheveux gris qu'il tenta d'embrasser. Cependant, à peine eut-il posé ses lèvres sur celles du Quincy que ce dernier le repoussa violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'énerva Ryuuken.

- Euh… Je crois bien que j'essayais de t'embrasser, répondit naturellement Isshin avec un sourire.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était normal ! reprocha froidement l'archer.

- Tu as changé d'avis sur les relations entre hommes depuis la fac ? Ou depuis hier soir ? se moqua gentiment l'ex-shinigami.

- Ne sois pas idiot, tu sais très bien que non ! Ce sur quoi j'ai changé d'avis, c'est les relations avec _toi_ ! Hier soir, j'étais complètement saoul. Je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute quant à ton propre niveau de lucidité et considérer que toi aussi…

- C'est trop généreux de ta part, rit le brun.

- … mais à moins que tu n'aies pas encore dessaoulé, poursuivit Ryuuken sans prêter attention au commentaire de son ex-amant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais m'embrasser. »

Isshin le regarda les sourcils froncés — plus qu'à l'habitude — sans comprendre.

« On ne sort pas ensemble, Kurosaki ! On n'est jamais sortis ensemble et on ne sortira jamais ensemble ! expliqua le Quincy d'une voix tranchante.

- Je sais bien, répondit Isshin d'un ton calme. Même si je considère quand même qu'on sortait ensemble quand tu étais à la fac. Mais rassure-toi, je ne compte pas te demander de sortir avec moi. »

Le silence plana quelques secondes. Ishida ne dit rien, se contentant de fusiller son camarade du regard.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'emménager avec moi, reprit l'ancien capitaine. J'essayais juste de prolonger un peu la nuit parce que c'était plutôt agréable et plus sympa que de se lamenter sur ce qu'on a fait. Eh ! Même les veufs éplorés ont droit à un peu de tendresse ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire plus grand que sa connerie aux yeux d'Ishida.

-La pauvre Masaki doit se retourner dans sa tombe si elle t'entend dire ça à un homme nu que tu as traîné dans le lit conjugal…

- Parler de ma femme dans un moment pareil, c'est un coup bas ! Tu es toujours aussi retors, espèce de petit serpent vicieux ! »

Ishida leva les yeux au ciel — non, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui faire remarquer que c'était _lui_ qui avait commencé — mais Isshin avait bien vu le sourire furtif qui était passé sur ses lèvres.

« Bien, admettons, reprit Ryuuken de son ton posé. Maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien me lâcher ? Je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Il n'est même pas onze heures ! Pas besoin d'être si pressé.

- Figure-toi qu'il y en a certains qui travaillent et qui ont besoin d'une douche, de vêtements propres et d'un petit déjeuner…et d'une ou deux aspirine par la même occasion…

- Tu _travailles_ ? s'étrangla l'ex-shinigami. Ishida, on est dimanche !

- Je dirige un hôpital, Kurosaki ! Les malades n'attendront pas lundi pour mourir ! lança le Quincy d'une voix glaciale.

- Et tu crois que par ta seule présence merveilleuse tu vas les maintenir en vie ? se moqua le brun sans desserrer la prise de ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune. Tu ne te reposes donc jamais le dimanche ?

- Non.

- Quel est ton jour de congé alors ? demanda Kurosaki d'un air suspicieux.

- Le dimanche.

- … Donc tu travailles le jour où tu es censé te reposer ? Faut que tu apprennes à te détendre ! Au moins le dimanche, enfin ! Quand est-ce que tu passes du temps avec ton fils sinon ? demanda Isshin d'un air faussement naïf.

- _Ca_, c'est un coup bas ! gronda Ishida. »

L'ex-shinigami savait parfaitement qu'il ne passait presque plus de temps avec son fils parce que celui-ci lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir interdit de voir son grand-père quand il était enfant. Il faut dire que l'attitude froide et distante de Ryuuken n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses.

Le directeur d'hôpital se disait bien qu'il devait se rapprocher de son fils mais il n'avait encore jamais trouvé de moyen de le faire — ou bien n'avait jamais osé les mettre en pratique. Il restait donc un père froid et toujours absent.

« Désolé, s'excusa Kurosaki d'une voix douce. »

Ryuuken ne répondit pas. Que voulez-vous répondre à un crétin pareil qui était _vraiment _désolé ? L'abruti…

« Ceci dit, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, reprit le brun d'un ton plus enjoué, tu devrais apprendre à te reposer le dimanche !

- Et tu comptes m'y obliger ? demanda le Quincy qui comprit au grand sourire de son interlocuteur qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

- C'est une très bonne idée ! s'exclama le plus âgé. Allez, au moins pour aujourd'hui ! Passe la journée avec moi ! proposa-t-il, un sourire de nouveau plus large que sa propre bêtise sur le visage.

- Tu as trois enfants à martyriser, pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? se plaignit Ishida d'un air las en se redressant dans le lit.

- D'abord parce que mes enfants à moi savent s'amuser tout seuls et puis parce qu'ils ne sont pas là. Ichigo est parti en camping — et ton fils avec si je me souviens bien — et Karin et Yuzu sont allées dormir chez une amie, elles ne reviendront pas avant seize heures.

- Et donc c'est tombé sur moi… Pas de chance pour toi, je refuse de passer ma journée dans ton lit, surtout si tu y es aussi ! »

Kurosaki éclata de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dessaoulé aussi, finit-il par dire. Je ne compte pas te forcer à coucher avec moi. D'ailleurs je me répète mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te demander de reprendre notre relation de l'époque de la fac. Hier soir, j'étais juste complètement bourré. Là, je te propose juste de passer un peu de temps ensemble en tant qu'amis.

- Seigneur ! Pauvre de moi ! Me voilà tombé assez bas pour que tu me proposes d'être ton ami, l'heure est grave ! lança Ryuuken sans se départir de sa voix glaciale.

- Oh, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! se moqua Isshin. »

Ishida finit par céder devant l'insistance du brun et accepta un café — dont il avait par ailleurs grandement besoin. Les deux hommes descendirent dans la cuisine après s'être habillés. L'ex-shinigami avait tenu à prêter au moins un sous-vêtement propre à son camarade qui bénissait maintenant l'inventeur du pantalon noir qui cachait les motifs de petits poissons multicolores du caleçon — offert à Kurosaki par sa fille cadette pour il ne savait quelle fête d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Isshin servit son invité et le força presque à avaler deux tartines sous prétexte qu'il était médecin et devait « montrer l'exemple d'une alimentation saine et équilibrée ».

Le brun fit joyeusement la conversation, obligeant l'archer à répondre même si les réponses étaient rarement sympathiques/gentilles/bien intentionnées/flatteuses pour l'ex-shinigami et la discussion dura presque deux heures. Ishida ne se rendit compte du temps qui avait passé que quand Isshin lui proposa de déjeuner.

« Non merci, cette fois, je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai un assez mauvais souvenir de tes talents culinaires et de gros doutes sur l'hypothèse qu'ils aient pu s'améliorer, même après autant d'années, déclina « poliment » le Quincy en reposant sa quatrième tasse de café.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! Ils étaient délicieux d'abord, les plats que je te préparais ! »

Ryuuken arqua élégamment un sourcil pour signifier que, selon lui, l'adjectif « délicieux » ne correspondait pas exactement à la recette des « bâtonnets de poisson surgelés crus — le micro-onde avait soi-disant refusé de fonctionner — à la sauce huile d'olive-tomate-mayonnaise — le frigo était vide et le shinigami avait dû faire avec le fonds de bouteilles et autres pots — sur un lit de persil et de chips à la crevette écrasées ».

« Bon, peut-être pas toujours, admit Kurosaki, mais de toute façon, Yuzu m'a laissé quelque chose à réchauffer. »

Ishida finit par accepter pour une raison que lui-même avait du mal à cerner. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement plus envie d'être seul aujourd'hui.

Ils préparèrent leur repas ensemble puis s'attablèrent face à face et mangèrent sans une parole. Ces moments de silence leur étaient coutumiers il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Ce calme ne les gênait pas, au contraire, c'était un peu de paix dans un monde trop agité.

« Ta fille est un vrai cordon bleu, dit Ryuuken en reposant ses baguettes, son assiette terminée.

- Merci. C'est vrai qu'elle cuisine très bien. Je me sens un peu coupable, parfois, quand je la vois tout faire dans la maison, même si on l'aide pour le ménage, mais je crois qu'au final, elle aime bien ça… »

Le directeur d'hôpital acquiesça. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour comprendre que la petite fille avait repris le rôle de ménagère à la mort de Masaki. Après tout, Uryuu s'était mis à la couture parce qu'il n'avait plus personne pour lui faire ses ourlets et que les quelques tentatives de Ryuuken dans ce domaine s'étaient révélées catastrophiques — comme quoi il y avait de la marge entre savoir coudre un corps humain et un pantalon.

« Qu'est –ce que tu fais d'habitude le dimanche après- midi ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux clairs.

- Ah ! Tu t'es donc résigné à passer la journée avec moi ! s'exclama Isshin d'un air enchanté. »

Le regard polaire du Quincy le dissuada de continuer sur cette voie.

« Ca dépend, répondit finalement le brun. Généralement je vais me promener avec les enfants. Il fait beau, on devrait sortir. On peut aller sur les berges. »

Ishida approuva d'un hochement de tête et se leva. Ils sortirent tous les deux et marchèrent en silence jusqu'au fleuve. Là, Isshin reprit la parole et raconta tout et n'importe quoi sur son travail à la clinique, ses enfants ou même les programmes télé qu'il regardait et parvint à tirer plusieurs sourires à son compagnon, plus amusé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur la pente entre la route et le cours d'eau. Ryuuken alluma une cigarette.

« Tu m'en donne une ? demanda Isshin.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer, fit remarquer le plus jeune.

- C'est vrai, admit l'ex-shinigami, mais de temps en temps ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Et puis, ici, ça me rappellera des souvenirs…

- Rien qu'à ton air idiot, je peux dire que tu n'as pas besoin de cigarette pour te les rappeler, se moqua Ryuuken sans se départir de son impassibilité habituelle. »

Il tendit néanmoins le paquet au brun pour qu'il se serve et lui prêta son briquet.

« Je venais souvent ici avec Masaki, raconta l'ex-shinigami après la première bouffée.

- Ah oui ? Ma femme nous emmenait plutôt en forêt… »

Kurosaki jeta un coup d'œil discret vers l'autre homme. Le Quincy avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ryuuken ne prononçait jamais le nom de sa défunte épouse. Il disait « ma femme », c'était sa manière de porter le deuil. Le brun respectait cela.

« Alors, la semaine prochaine, on ira dans la forêt ! conclut gaiement l'ex-capitaine.

- Qui te dit que j'accepterai de venir ? Aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraitre, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer tous mes week-ends avec toi !

- Oh allez ! Ce sera sympa, rétorqua Isshin, on emmènera les enfants !

- « On emmènera les enfants », répéta Ishida en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré, évite de parler comme si on était un couple marié avec une famille nombreuse, tu veux ?

- C'est presque ça, non ? rit l'autre médecin.

- Certainement pas, non, Kurosaki ! trancha l'archer.

- Oh, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour enfin ! Je plaisantais ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas un couple qu'on ne peut pas faire une sortie en forêt ensemble. Ton fils a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Ichigo, non ?

- J'ai dit non !

- Haha, tu espère toujours l'empêcher de fréquenter les shinigamis, hein ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas toi qui l'en empêchera s'il en a envie…

- Ce n'est plus un problème de shinigami. J'essaye surtout de lui éviter de se retrouver avec un Kurosaki collé à ses basques parce que ce genre de parasite est tenace. »

Isshin sourit de nouveau de cet air idiot qui énervait tant Ryuuken mais, bizarrement, le Quincy ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire — en mois étiré, moins visible et moins idiot bien sûr.

« Mes filles vont bientôt rentrer, je devrais retourner à la maison, remarqua le brun.

- Ca tombe bien, cette pelouse est tout sauf confortable, répondit Ishida en se levant. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensemble vers la clinique Kurosaki et le brun invita le Quincy à prendre un dernier café.

« Si tu veux mais je te préviens, cette fois, pas d'alcool. J'ai déjà donné, merci. »

« Papa ! On est rentrées ! claironnèrent Karin et Yuzu en refermant la porte derrière elles.

- Bonjouuur les filles ! les accueillit leur père en bondissant dans l'entrée pour les serrer dans ses bras. »

Alors que les fillettes tentaient à grand peine de s'extraire de l'étreinte étouffante de leur géniteur, un homme inconnu apparu sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

« Les filles, je vous présente Ishida-san, l'introduisit Isshin. C'est un ami de longue date. On était ensemble à l'université.

- Woah, commenta Karin, vous avez réussi à le supporter tout ce temps ?

- Difficilement, répondit Ryuuken avec un demi-sourire tandis que le père de la jeune fille se lamentait en demandant comment sa petite Karin pouvait être aussi cruelle avec son papa adoré et que Yuzu s'indignait de l'incorrection de sa sœur devant leur invité. Bien, j'aurais été ravi de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, mesdemoiselles, mais je dois y aller. Bonne soirée. »

Les fillettes saluèrent poliment puis disparurent dans l'escalier vers leur chambre alors qu'Isshin raccompagnait Ishida à la porte.

« Tes filles ont vraiment l'air adorable, commenta l'homme aux cheveux gris une fois dehors.

- Merci. Tu peux rester dîner, tu sais ? Yuzu sera ravie d'avoir un invité.

- Non merci, je ne voudrais pas abuser.

- Oh mais tu n'abuses pas ! Tu…

- Kurosaki ! le coupa sèchement Ryuuken. J'ai dit : non merci. J'ai une vie, moi aussi.

- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua ironiquement le brun. A bientôt alors ?

- Va crever, répondit le plus jeune en tournant les talons et en allumant une cigarette. »

Isshin le regarda s'éloigner et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne le coin de la rue.

Ishida marcha jusqu'à l'hôpital et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il hésita, il pouvait entrer et s'assurer que tous les dossiers, les opérations et les cas du jour avaient été correctement traités… ou alors, il pouvait rentrer chez lui directement. A sa propre surprise, il choisit la deuxième option.

Uryuu était exténué. Kurosaki et sa bande pouvaient être épuisants parfois... Non, toujours en fait. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une hâte : se coucher… du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce que son estomac se rappelle à son bon souvenir par un gargouillement sonore. Il soupira à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait encore préparer son dîner avant de pouvoir manger, ce qui retarderait son coucher d'une bonne heure.

Cependant, en poussant la porte de l'appartement, il eut la surprise de sentir une odeur de cuisine.

Le lycéen posa son sac au sol et entra dans l'office. Son père était assis, les jambes croisées, en train de lire le journal, devant la table mise pour deux, un plat fumant entre les assiettes.

« Bonsoir, salua Ryuuken.

- Ah…euh…Bonsoir, répondit le jeune homme, surpris de voir son père si… prévenant ?

- Tu as faim ? demanda le médecin.

- Oui… très, bafouilla Uryuu.

- Viens t'asseoir alors, l'invita son père en désignant la chaise face à lui et en repliant son journal. »

Un peu intimidé, le jeune homme s'avança et s'installa à la table. Son père n'avait plus dîné avec lui depuis des années ! Il travaillait toujours tard le soir. Ils se croisaient parfois à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, mais rien de plus.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait avec tes amis ce week-end ? demanda Ryuuken de sa voix froide en servant son fils.

- Oh euh… pas-pas grand-chose. On a… discuté de plein de choses et on… enfin, ils ont essayé de… de pêcher à mains nues dans le torrent… balbutia le jeune Quincy, un peu pris de court par la question. Et puis… euh… On a monté les tentes… On a… dormi… euh…

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? s'enquit Ryuuken en voyant le malaise de son fils.

- Oui, répondit Uryuu, les quelques secondes de surprise de passées.

- Tant mieux, commenta son père avec un léger sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. »

Ils mangèrent en silence, le jeune homme lançant parfois des regards intrigués au médecin qui faisait semblant de ne pas les voir.

« Au fait, tu t'entends bien avec Kurosaki Ichigo ? demanda soudainement le directeur d'hôpital.

- Hein ? Euh… oui… oui, assez mais… enfin, il n'est que remplaçant et pas… pas shinigami donc je…

- Je sais bien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez bien amis.

- Ah… Pourquoi ça ? demanda timidement le brun.

- Nous sortons en forêt avec les Kurosaki dimanche prochain. »

* * *

Et voilà, fini. Je sais, ils ne finissent pas vraiment ensemble mais libre à vous d'imaginer la suite, après tout c'est une fin ouverte hein. Ca me plaisait plus comme ça qu'avec une "vraie" fin bien définie, ça collait mieux avec l'ambiance un peu nostalgique de l'ensemble. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous voudrez bien me laisser une review mais je suis déjà contente si vous avez pris la peine de lire. Encore désolée pour le retard ^^". A bientôt j'espère.


End file.
